1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell power plant provided in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cell vehicles are known in which a fuel cell and a drive motor are housed in a motor room provided in a front part of a vehicle body and which are driven by driving the drive motor by electric energy generated by the fuel cell.
For this type of fuel cell vehicle, technologies have been developed for protecting a power plant unit including the fuel cell from a collision load applied to the vehicle body in case of collision.
As an example of such a technology, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-123779 discloses a structure in which a fuel cell is disposed in a rear section (cabin-side section) of a motor room and a partition wall is provided to cover the fuel cell from the front.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-267063 discloses a technology in which a strong structure is disposed in front of a fuel cell in a motor room, so that an impact load applied from the front is transmitted to a strut tower through the structure and transmission of the impact load to the fuel cell is suppressed.